The Invisible Wars
by ShadowFiend1000
Summary: Things may have been peaceful after the Third War. But it isn't... Both DEM and Ratatoskr are at war in the open seas and lawless lands behind the eyes and ears of the world. A new threat rises in the war, the Majestics, being led by Nanoka. With the last guardian gone, the burden now falls onto a survivor of 14 Blades. Who is determined to end the threat once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's me, I'm back! I'm proudly to announce that The Invisible Wars has now started. I will start to pump out chapters regularly. I hope everyone will support me once again. **

**Let me stress this again, The Invisible Wars is a Wizard focused fanfic. I don't just intend to focus on pure Wizard vs Wizard combat, where are the secret agents? I mean come on!**

**As I have stated before, this will be a collab with Asharoth's The Coming of the BlackWhite One. His OC, Karakukyo Dante and faction, Yggdrasil will be featured.**

**Now enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Pre-Chapter: FATE**

The young man passes out from his bleeding wound, dying from it. The same enigmatic young man appears before Arashi in his conscious.

"It's been quite some time, my brother…"

The young man pulls down his hood, revealing his face to Arashi. Arashi is surprised to see him, it is his cousin and his adoptive brother, Nanaya Kyo.

"Kyo… Aren't you… Dead?"

"I was… Until I was saved by Itherael. My dark side that was consumed by Azazel, traded with Lucifer that he will expel me for a new existence. He got his arm back and he lost the power to control death. Itherael saved me, and undo my death, he promised that fate will help me get back my body… I can only talk to you till here, for I am bounded by fate…"

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter: RISE OF THE NEW EVIL<strong>

**Half an hours after implantation of Lucifer's soulstone**

DEM wizards attacks the abandoned building as they detect Spirit inside. The explosion lights up the building.

"STOP FIRING! FRIENDLY FIRE! FRIENDLY FIRE!"

A Wizard keep shouting through the radio. The command center is utterly confused.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! MY ARMS! MY ARMS!"

Another Wizard is screaming as his arms are cut off.

"THE SPIRIT! IS… IS A GUY!"

One of the Wizards reported, surprising the command.

"Report, HQ, sending visuals, do you copy?"

The Wizard send a live feed of the Spirit, a male in a black leathery armor, his hair is messy and his eyes is glowing blood red. The male Spirit then suddenly appears in front of the Wizard and chokes her by grabbing her neck. His black wings send terror into everyone at the command center.

Behind him, the Wizards are overwhelmed by people who look exactly like themselves. Then suddenly, these "people" transform into the same man.

"Greetings, DEM…"

Suddenly, a clone of the Spirit appears from his back and cuts down a Wizard that was attempting to backstab him with a katana.

"Send my regards to your beloved Mr Westcott and Ms Mathers. Come catch me… Hahahahahaha…"

The male Spirit proceeds to kill all Wizards on his own, shocking all people at the command.

"Call Mr Westcott now!"

**One week after the assault - London, 12am**

Five people are meeting each other in a tall abandoned building in a very secluded forest, they all wear hoodie with the hood being pulled down.

"Why are we here, Kyo? Is it because we found a new recruit? And oddly, aren't you containing Lord Lucifer?"

The guy whose hair is blonde with green eyes ask the new Fallen Spirit, Nanoka Kyo.

"Later… I'm containing doesn't mean my conscious is. Lord Lucifer ordered us to look for Psychics like us, we are going dark again. Where is Tenno?"

"Tenno? He's late again!"

Another Hunter said it with an unhappy tone, suggesting that the Hunter, Tenno is always late for meetings.

"Give him some time, DEM must have been pushing him very hard with works."

The other guy with shoulder length hair defends Tenno.

"And seriously, ever since Nobuhiko sent him in, he's either ridiculously late or never turn up for meetings. I don't even saw him back when we attack the HQ!"

The blonde hair guy continues to complain, until Tenno appears.

"Sorry guys, I'm late!"

Tenno have a short brown hair with ruby red eyes, he is wearing a hoodie as well.

"Well well, I heard all of them, it seems that you are just jealous that only Kyo and my power are mature than all of you here."

He look at the blonde hair guy, it is an obvious taunt. His eyes are blazing as he really wants to fight Tenno.

"You…"

"Drop it guys, Tenno, we are one family…" Kyo commanded.

Tenno drops his attitude and listens to Kyo.

"As with our customs, we are only allowed to recruit another Psychic if one of us dies. Arashi is supposed and already being accepted into it. I went to kill Arashi, but…"

All Hunters are now paying attention as they thought Kyo has been defeated.

"The news never reported about his death… I can't find or sense his body at all…"

"What?"

"Until we confirm he is dead, we cannot recruit anyone. As ordered by Lord Lucifer…"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I will personally go and find him back in Japan, I will infiltrate AST to see what they know about Arashi. The rest of you, until further notice, go and train up secretly. I will call you guys out again. Tenno, stay with me. The rest of you, can go now…"

The four Hunters disappears, leaving Tenno behind with Kyo.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, is about the Third War. You really did not turn up?"

"Yeah, I was sick! In fact, I got interrogated by that cute superior of mine."

"…Nevermind… Listen, I need you to dig through DEM files and see what they know about him. We can't let Psychics be known to anyone and be used by DEM as Wizards! If they have Arashi's body, destroy it!"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Tenno's phone is beeping. He turns it on and checks it, to his horror, DEM Wizards led by Ellen is coming.

"What the… Why did you do this?"

"I'll be interrogating her myself, you need to get out of here, fast!" Kyo commanded.

"Alright, boss…"

Tenno dons his hood and exit the building secretly. Kyo stretches himself for a while, he then sense the Wizards outside the building.

"There they are…"

Kyo walks out of the building which is at 8th floor out of the 10 storey building.

"What did I…"  
>Before he can finish, Ellen commands.<p>

"FIRE!"

Volley of missiles are fired at the 8th storey which promptly explodes upon impact.

"Did we get him?" One of the Wizard asks.

"No! Stay on guard!" Ellen commanded.

"That's right!"

Above the building is Kyo, whose black wings are summoned, now lands smoothly at the rooftop.

"It's been sometime, Ellen Mira Mathers…"

"Nanoka… Or Mirage… To think that you used one the boards to harm Westcott, you deserve to die!"

"That's pretty bold words from such a beautiful lady like you… Take my life… If you can…"

Ellen then commands the Wizards and Bandersnatches to attack Kyo with yet another volley of missiles.

"Lucifer-Yamato…"

Blue flame gathers at Kyo's left palm forming the devil's sword, Yamato. With everything slowing down in his vision as he holds the sheathed sword and pulling his body back to the left, his right hand grabs the handle of the sword, and with one swing, arcs of blue flame are conjured and sent flying towards the missiles.

Explosions lights up the site for a while as the missiles are taken out. The Wizards are not surprised by Kyo's ability to take down all of them as they had witness the power of Arashi. Kyo then calmly sheaths his sword back to the scabbard.

"CHARGE!"

All Wizards charges at Kyo while firing rapidly. Kyo unsheathes his sword and deflects the bullets, he also chops off a Wizard's territory which shocks everyone as instead of shattering, it is a clean cut. The realizer is nonetheless overloaded by the damage and then, the Wizard is killed as a doppelganger of Kyo appears behind her and rips her apart with his proficiency with the sword.

More doppelgangers appear and holding off other Wizards, leaving him to deal with Ellen.

"Why won't you die?"

Ellen draws out Caledvwlch and attempts to hack down Kyo, but the young man just simply blocks it with the sheathed sword. Ellen is surprised as Kyo is literally in a whole new league, as compared to the last time they fought. The sensors on Pendragon can sense that there is a very dense mana within the sword, in fact it is off the chart.

"What the?"

"Did I mentioned that I am very different from my partner? He chose to escape, I chose to embrace…"

Kyo pushes her blade away, Ellen is then puzzled as Yamato is re-sheathed, suddenly, Caledvwlch is split into half, at the same time, all doppelgangers rip all Wizards apart, killing all of them.

Seeing this, Ellen attempts to escape, but before she can, Pendragon is immediately severed into pieces by the shadow blades that are summoned by Kyo just like how Arashi did.

"What in the?"

Another shadow blade is summoned and it pierces Ellen's shadow, stopping her from moving.

"LET ME GO!"

Yamato then disappears into blue flames. Kyo slowly approaches Ellen.

"I have a few questions for you…"

"If you are thinking about getting information of DEM and harming Westcott, never!"

"Hmph… If you guys are worth my troubles, I could have killed all of you personally back then. I'm looking for my partner… Where did you guys locked him up?"

"That Nanaya? I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Don't act dumb! Come forth! Azazel!"

Kyo's wings covers him and it burns him into a core and it erupts into a metallic black demon. The demon has two straight horns and without a face, or more like a triangular visor is his face, his chest is open, his arms are streamlined with sharp claws. His whole body looks like a metal armor, and blue flames lit up within his body with his eyes and chest being radiant. Upon close inspection, the flames are swirling out of the body. The demon also has tendril wings, spanning out, shadowing Ellen.

The sight shocks Ellen as the demon appears before her. The demon, Azazel speaks with a demonic voice.

"So… Do you want to die? Silence means consent… It's a pity that someone that is so powerful and so beautiful will have to die…"

The shadow distorts and it forms into a pair of single bladed swords, with their blade-edge burning with blue flames. This form of torture is very familiar to Kyo, it is the use of fear to force information out of his target.

Ellen is in deep fear as the sword is aimed at her neck. She starts to talk.

"Wait! I did not participate in any attempt to kidnap Ripper! Neither are we being called in to take him down! I have no idea what happened to him!"

Seeing her eyes, Kyo knows she is speaking the truth. But still nonetheless express his doubt.

"I personally killed him with my own hands… And his body disappeared without news reporting any murder cases…"

Upon hearing that, Ellen is surprised that Kyo would hunt down Arashi and kill him.

"Nevermind… I'll look deeper into it myself… Thank you…"

Kyo turns back into normal and covers Ellen's eyes.

"Now, just sit back and relax… Listen, I will need someone as powerful as you and Westcott… As I need powerful subjects…"

"…"

She passes out just like that, Kyo then walks away leaving all the dismembered Wizard's parts behind and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter: NEW AGENT, CODENAME-SPECTRE<strong>

**Ratatoskr Round's Base**

"From today onwards, you are Spectre… You don't answer to anyone other than those I told you so. I'm glad that you are willing to help us in this invisible war…"

Woodman is talking to a young man, whose face is completely bandaged even the eyes, as if he is a blind man.

"This is your sword…"

Karen hands him a sheathed sword, it is straight and black. Easily disguised as a thick walking stick. The sword also do not have a hilt. The young man known as Spectre unsheathes his sword, the sword is emitting electricity that even makes the hair on his arms stand.

"I'm ready for your first mission, Sir…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's all for now. The story will be incorporating elements of Diablo, Devil May Cry, Crysis and Metal Gear. Please show your support by giving me feedback of Rampage of the Shadow Twin so that this story will be better. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of the sequel. The amount of drafts, OMG, it is way much more when I wrote my first Fanfic. I had to research extensively on guns, weapons etc. I had a pretty good time writing this chapter. For the first few chapter I'm pretty much certain we are going to focus on agents and Wizards. Don't worry about the Spirits, they will definitely be featured. **

**So now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Intelligence Warfare<strong>

Since the day after the Third Spirit Wars ended, the conflict between DEM and Ratatoskr have escalated. It is no longer just a battle of DEM vs Asgard Electronics or Ratatoskr. Smaller arm makers are starting corporate espionage wars, government funded PMCs start to compete with DEM.

These wars, unknown to the public, not even the media are aware of, are secretly fought everywhere. From cyberspace, to open seas, to war torn lands of Afghanistan and Central Africa, even to city streets. The new Invisible War has descended upon the mankind and Spirits.

Agents that fought in these war died secretly, with no one knows why and how. Some are drawn in for money, thrills and the undying rage to kill. But some… are just being drawn in without any forces, like the young man here…

**London, 2am**

It is snowing in London, unlike the London in Christmas cards, it isn't heavy at all. For anyone who wants to go to London because of snow will be greatly disappointed.

*Tick… Tick… Tick…*

A man dressed in black, walking down the cold dark alley, carrying a seemingly heavy bag on his back. He is wearing a black jacket with his hood up, His hair is black reaching his neck. His face is covered with bandage. Not even his eyes or mouth are visible, perhaps he is blind as he is holding a thick walking stick, figuring his way.

"It is here..."

The young man takes the stairs and makes his way up to the rooftop.

"Spectre. You there yet?"

Sound comes from the earpiece that is insert into Spectre's ears.

"Eagle, this is Spectre. I have reached the watch. Proceed your way to the extraction route."

"Alright. OH SHIT! DEM!"

The transmission is cut with the man known only as Spectre rushes up to the rooftop. He pulls down his bandage only revealing his right eye which is sapphire blue. He puts down his bag and take out some metal parts. Swiftly, he assembled a sniper rifle and take aim.

The rifle resembles the AS50 .50cal semi-automatic sniper rifle made by Accuracy International and it is attached with a computer aided sniper scope. The rifle is in gunmetal black with a gunmetal gray words at both side writing, "GSR-JAVELIN".

The VIP is wearing a gray hooded jacket, his face is not visible even under the night vision scope. He is armed with a suppressed HK USP pistol and firing at the people chasing him.

He sees the VIP runs into the alley that he is covering. He immediately sees the shadows of the people chasing the VIP. As soon as one of them is in line of sight, he slows everything down with his focus. He hold his breath and take aim at the leg of a chaser, and he pulls the trigger.

A 10cm metal spike exits the barrel, propelled only by the strong electromagnetic forces generated by the sniper rifle. It is silent, and travels so fast that the bullet hits the leg instantly.

"ARGH!"

"This weapon… It adjusts the sights automatically depending on conditions, the only factor that I'll ever miss is how much I'm leading my aim…"

As the chaser lean against the wall, he shoots again. This time, the spike impales his arm, which stuck him to the wall.

"SNIPER! Take cover!"

The DEM agents scramble to cover, trying to take cover as they attempts to pursuit the VIP.

"Keep running, Eagle." Spectre commanded.

As more chaser appears, Spectre lays down suppressive fire to slow them down.

"ARGH!"

He fixed a few more of them to the wall. But more people chases the VIP as he reloads.

"Shit! They are catching up to me!"

Spectre immediately strips the rifle and puts it into his bag, then scales off the building that is at least 5 storey high.

"Keep running, I'm catching up onto you."

Spectre proceeds to intercept the extraction route. Then, the VIP turns into a straight alleyway.

"OH FUCK! WHO THE HELL CHOSE THIS ROUTE!?"

Spectre was at first puzzled by the statement, as he charges through another alley that covers the VIP's back, he immediately realizes why.

"FIRE!"

The DEM agents reveal their weapons, MP5SD3 submachine gun and the M4A1 MK18 CQB carbine, all suppressed attached with a flashlight and lined up their guns on the running VIP. Then they fire their guns, sending lead towards the VIP. However, to their surprise, the man in black appears and separate his walking stick into a sword, deflecting a volley of 150 bullets effortlessly and sheaths his sword.

The sighting of Spectre has intimidated them. As the flashlight shines onto Spectre, he lowers his head, casting the shadow of his hood, covering his face.

"HQ! Our target has a back up! He… He just deflected all bullets we fire at him!"

"Is he a Wizard?" the command asked.

"Definitely not…" the other agent replied.

"Then fire more at him!"

Upon hearing that, the agents immediately reload. Judging from their speed, they are very experienced with their weapons. Other agents immediately grabs out the SIG Sauer P228 sidearm attempting to shoot at Spectre.

Spectre however charges them with his sheathed sword, his insane sprint speed not only dodges the gunfire and also allow him to run behind the gunmen and whack their head hard. The result being the agent passing out. His speed spooks other agent as well as the young man uses the sheathed sword.

The man in black then unsheathes his sword, in just a swing, the carbine is split into half. It seems that the blade is hot as the severed gun is red hot. The sight shocks all agents. Spectre proceeds to swing the blunt edge of his sword and scabbard onto the temple of the agents, swiftly knocking all of them out cold as he sheaths his sword.

As the alley turns dark once again, Spectre sprints towards the extraction point. Suddenly, a man comes out from the corner pointing his suppressed pistol at Spectre. Spectre immediately grabs the man's hand and disarms him, pointing the pistol at the man's chest.

"Woah woah, it's me, Eagle! I thought you left out a few of them."

"..."

Spectre quietly returns the pistol to Eagle and the two of them heads to the extraction point. A woman is waiting for them at a red car.

"We are here…"

Spectre speaks again, who has been silent since the past 10 minutes.

"Gentlemen, get in the car."

The woman is also an agent, both Eagle and Spectre get in the car and she drives off.

"Pretty good for your first mission, Spectre. DEM will have to reconsider on how to capture our operatives next time."

"..."

Spectre remains silent, totally uninterested in the woman's praise. All he knows is that he was doing what he was told to.

After a short while, they reach Spectre's safe house.

"There you go, Spectre. Wait for our call."

"Roger..."

The car speeds off as he alighted from it. His safe house is at an apartment, at 5th storey. He then take the stairs to his unit. The unit itself is not small and not big either. Suitable for at least two people staying in the unit. Spectre locks up the door and takes off his jacket. The young man then unwinds his bandages, revealing his face. He then makes a phone call.

"Mr Woodman, the job is done."

Mr Woodman is on the other side, very pleased with the new guy's work.

"Very well, as I expected. I doubt you need resupply of ammo…"

"I only used up one mag. The rifle is very different from the one I trained with. And I like it…" Spectre reported.

"Glad to hear that."

Suddenly, Spectre asks Mr Woodman.

"I would like to know what is their status…"

After a short pause, the old man then replied.

"They are fine… You know it is normal for… Vanishings…"

"…"

Spectre's feeling is very complex as of now. Mr Woodman then briefs his agent.

"Anyway, your handler will join you tomorrow noon. His codename is Eagle, the same man you have extracted. Relax, his identity is not known to DEM at all. He is one of the few that knows your identity."

"…Roger that…"

The phone conversation ends, Spectre then decides to take a warm bath. It is a tense week afterall.

**Morning, DEM Building-Westcott's Office, 8am**

"What do you mean by you guys got knocked out by a lone guy? And deflected all of your shots?"

Ellen is furious that the agents have failed to capture Ratatoskr's agent, she raises her voice at the agent.

"We are very sorry, Ms Mathers! But I swear that their agent is unlike anyone else we have seen before!"

Ellen is not very forgiving, but seeing Westcott's gesture, she have the whole agents to leave the office.

"Get out of here!"

The agents leave the office, only Ellen and Westcott remain.

"Well, they aren't exaggerating at all. Judging from this video…"

The playback showing Spectre deflecting the 150 bullets that were shot at Eagle, with a sword. Due to the bad lighting, neither Westcott nor Ellen can identify the sword. Ellen is badly disturbed by his ability.

"Who else can have such abilities? Other than Ripper and Mirage… We have always almost got their agents! If not for Dante… And now this guy…"

"He may be from Yggdrasil as well… Won't be surprised Dante can find capable people to join his operations directly."

"Mr Westcott, Ms Mathers… The report is out for the bullets we found on the scene."

At the door, is the head of lab research. Whom was appointed to check on the weapons.

"Regarding the shell casing we have found, they are all .45 sabot rounds, the bullets are fired from a modified HK USP pistol."

"Standard issue for Yggdrasil and Ratatoskr agents…" Ellen commented.

"You guys are going to be interesting in this… The spikes that impaled are special…"

Both Westcott are Ellen are intrigued as the head of lab explain herself, she hands over one of the 10cm bolts.

"These are tungsten spikes. These spikes have very strong electromagnetic charge, it is fired from a railgun."

Railgun has never seen any deployment, agents prefer to use their pistol because of their undercover nature.

"We have another agent from Yggdrasil operating as well?"

"I think so Mr Westcott. The sabot rounds are already powerful enough to pierce through our agents' ballistic armor, and now they have this monstrosity… There is no known PMC force issuing railguns. If these bolts hit anyone, the impact alone on torso is enough to kill the person. Our agents are alive this day because the enemy's agents are sparing them."

"…Thank you, you may go now."

"Yes, Mr Westcott."

After she left, Westcott start to speak again.

"SOCOM's Delta Force and DEVGRU recently have DARPA's support to develop new generation of combat soldiers. One of the aspect is the use of realizers, DARPA has been trying to get their hands on the schematics of our more advanced realizers. Can the agent be a Wizard?" Westcott asked.

"Hmph, if he is. I will take him down… But Academi (formerly known as Blackwater) is being contracted for these work and we have been able to stop these agents."

It is clear that DEM is not only handling one front, the other arms maker and Paramilitary group are eyeing for this piece of technology.

"USASF(United States Anti Spirit Force) have managed to reverse engineered one of our own. We can't let them have another one, they are cunning enough to separate their ties so that we can't sue them… Anyway regarding the Shadows…"

The screen then shows the profile of Yuki, Arashi and Kyo, with their respective codenames, Shadow-Reverser, Shadow-Assailant/Ripper and Shadow-Mirage.

"From our investigation, Reverser is Nanaya Yuki, Ripper is Arashi, we don't know about Mirage… And what Mirage said is correct, Ripper's status is now MIA."

After Kyo's assault on Arashi, it seems that the latter has disappear without a trace. It is very puzzling for Ellen as both of them are Fallen Spirits.

"Mirage wants Ripper dead. But why? Both of them are the vessels of the Lords of Hell. Not to mention Mirage is Ripper's partner…"

Westcott only cares for the power behind them, but he knows that these vessels from Hell are capable of stopping his goal.

"I want their power… But it seems that the Lords of Hell want all of us dead. They can only do so through their own Spirit, and the Spirit Hunters. Put both of them on red alert."

The decision surprises Ellen as she was told to capture other Spirits instead of killing usually.

"What?"

"They are too risky… Even riskier than Inversed Spirits. We've already seen Ripper inverted at his own will. We will be exterminating, instead of capturing them." Westcott explained.

"Yes, Isaac…"

"And also, have you decided who to be your subordinates?"

After losing powerful Wizards, Artemisia, Jessica and Mana, DEM's combat prowess has dropped quite a bit. Ellen has been choosing their replacement for quite some time, and she has finalized them.

"I want Tobiichi Origami of AST as one of them… And also, there is this guy that was under Jessica…"

"Huh?"

"It was said that other than Mana, Jessica always fought against a Wizard in her unit. Others had commented that the Wizard is holding back so much it is possible that he is stronger than Mana."

"Ah… I have heard about him. He is completely natural too… Tenno Scotts… aka the Lightning…"

"Yeah… He was known for disobeying higher ups and lack of discipline. Jessica only kept him because he is capable in her eyes."

Westcott is interested in this man on how rebellious the man is. He remember that there is this Christmas wishlist going on, Tenno's wishlist got berated by others so much that Westcott had read it out of curiosity. The young man wants a personal unit of his specification.

"Well… I guess it is rather easy to bribe him. Just give him a personal unit that he likes. As for Tobiichi Origami, she wanted revenge didn't she? We'll just let her know what she wants to know if she decides to join us."

Isaac's plan helps Ellen to solve her problems.

"Yes, Isaac, I'll arrange it immediately."

As Ellen leaves the office, Westcott can't help but to ponder on what Ratatoskr is doing.

"Didn't they said they are protecting Spirits? But Ripper got hunted down by Mirage… If Mirage was able to kill Ripper, then his powers are not what we have seen before."

**A few hours later, at Ratatoskr secret base, Ireland**

"Incoming transmission! From DEM!"

On the screen is Westcott, facing him is Woodman. The two rivals meet on screen for the first time in many years.

"Well well, Woodman… I'm surprised you would pick up this broadcast…"

"It is rare for the CEO to broadcast this… Why not?"

"So… How is it dealing with DARPA and their Academi pests?"

"Better than you of course… We gave them one of our realizers, apparently they are still hungry for more."

Woodman's words angers Westcott a little. But he decides to keep his cool.

"Listen, where did you keep Ripper?" Westcott asked.

"Ripper? You mean Assailant don't you? That is a question I want to ask you! He is missing for more than a week now!"

Westcott is surprised to hear that. Even Woodman is unaware of the status of Arashi.

"I've never ordered a hit on Ripper… His so called partner came knocking at my doors, he claimed that he killed Ripper!"

"Partner?"

Woodman seems to be confused as he hears that, there is something he doesn't know about it.

"The leader of Spirit Hunters, known as Nanoka. We have met before demons invaded. He was the one that contacted me to help getting Ripper. We have evidence that Nanoka is the new male Spirit like Ripper was. His codename is Mirage. I'm giving you these files to download, let us work together and hunt down Mirage, shall we?"

The download is swift as Mirage's data are stored. Woodman knows his rival well and decline the offer to work together.

"Well… No, this invisible war is still on, Westcott… As for Mirage, he was a Spirit guardian alongside with Ripper. I am not risking my men for him…"

"Then, at least pull out all of your agents from UK! Or else, I will find them and kill them like all Academi rats!"

Woodman only smiled and replied.

"Catch them… If you can… Good luck facing Dante and my new trump card… I have yet to have him assassinate you if not for Assailant's requests…"

"YOU!"

The transmission is cut, Westcott knows the invisible war is still on. The excuse of private military company and insurgency cannot keep up forever as their intel drains out.

"Nanoka… Woodman… I will hunt you down!"

**10am, Spectre's Safe House**

Spectre's phone rings and he answers it. His eyes are bandaged, partly disguising him.

"Spectre, it's Eagle, I'm outside."

Spectre immediately takes out a combat knife and slowly approaches the door, he then opens it.

"Good day, mate!"

After Eagle entered, Spectre then close and locks the door up. Eagle then goes to his room to put his stuffs, which is just a few clothes and stripped firearms. Spectre then unwinds his bandage, showing his eyes again.

"Pleased to meet you, mate. When I read about your profile, you gave me a shock…"

"Former terrorist from 14 Blades, assassin of presidents. You already know about me, save your words… You make me nervous to be honest…" Spectre said it bluntly.

"Ah… Undercover syndrome. I got it when I started. You will get over with it…"

Eagle has a short brown hair and a very some what young appearance, at about 30, his eyes are cyan, he look very friendly. Dressed in a gray winter coat, judging from his words, his first impression to Spectre is that the man has been into black ops like these for many years.

"You have been doing this for many years, have you?" he asked.

"Yup, 6 years as MI6, 4 years as Ratatoskr. You're pretty smart, kid."

"So, how do I address you?" Spectre asked.

"Just call me Ian, my name is Ian Schmidt. You need to get yourself a proper name though… You can't just say you are Spectre."

What Ian said is right, he can't just say his codename. Spectre then thinks about a name, an alias that can help him.

"…Seien… Seien Ryousuke…"

"Great!"

"I still prefer to be called Spectre though…"

"Hahaha, up to you…"

Ian then takes out a notebook.

"Here's your next brief…"

Spectre then focuses on listening to his handler.

"You are to steal some file from Ellen Mira Mathers house's computer. From what I know, it is encrypted and off from internet grid. You have plenty of time to scout out their timings before proceeding."

"I will… And right now… Gimme her address and a few days and it will be done."

"Wait up, take these just in case they are out right as you reach the place."

Ian handover a USB flash drive and a small tablet.

"And take this... Shit gets serious sometimes…"

Ian hands him a suppressed Walther PPK. Spectre immediately checks the gun and puts it into a secret compartment in his backpack. The backpack is loaded with once again, the stripped sniper rifle.

"Alright, I'll move out right away."

Spectre immediately changed his clothes and winds up the bandage on his eyes.

"Press the button and I will call you."

Ian said this while Spectre puts on a gray jacket with his hood being pulled down. His hands are covered with black winter sports gloves and a black scarf tied around his neck, grabbing the walking stick in-disguise sword. The young man then leaves the safe house.

After Spectre left the house, Ian receives a call. He knows who is calling him.

"Hello, Ian here."

"So, how's our candidate doing?" The man on the other side of the phone asks.

"Pretty good job, just like what they have said, the kid is good with blades. And very good with guns too. So, when is the test coming?"

"Soon... We have a little change of plan... We are to make Westcott and the directors to shit their pants."

Ian what surprised to hear that as he is not expecting Ratatoskr to make such a bold move.

"What?"

"The directors have a meeting at night. Academi's agents have planted quite some tear gasses in their meeting room. We are to use this opportunity to scare them."

"Woodman won't be calling this so suddenly…"

"Westcott had a little talk with him, he threatened that he can assassinate Westcott, guess Spectre is the one to do it. I'll be the thief then… And, dead drop outside…"

Ian opens his eyes wide open as he hears that. The door suddenly being knocked at. Ian immediately answer the door, there is one guy standing outside dressed up as a courier carry a large box.

"Dante, what's inside?"

"Proper equipment for our assassin... See ya..."

Dante leaves the building as Ian closes the door. He opens up the box, inside containing a suit, completely in black with hexagonal pattern on it. Ian immediately recognises this as a prototype that they are working on.

"What in the... Stealth combat wiring suit, this thing does not have realizers yet unlike those Wizard twats..."

Ian can't believe the grand plan is in motion so fast. Although Spectre is working for Ratatoskr as of now, it is Woodman's decision to draft him to Yggdrasil. However, Dante, the leader of Yggdrasil usually tests out their candidates. Spectre is just one of the candidates, Woodman has told Dante that he won't disappoint.

Also, there are also 3 smaller boxes inside. Ian unboxes them only to shock him further. The boxes contains a FN Five-Seven pistol each. But it is not any ordinary pistol, these are all railguns. The pistols are in black and the sides are engraved with the words, "GPDW-HALE MOD A". The boxes also contains 10 magazines each.

"Damn… Even these? Five-Seven is scary enough, now with the same caliber bolts and fully automatic… And I clearly remember he used Glock-18 the most…"

And finally, the last small box, containing a visor. It is only enough to cover Spectre's eyes. Ian knows that the visor is a prototype to a CR-Unit that they are developing, with Spectre being its test subject.

He immediately calls Spectre back, briefing the young man of the "terrorist attack".

"Spectre this is Eagle, do you copy?"

"Eagle, what is it?"

"Change of plans, come back for new mission."

"Affirmative."

Spectre immediately turns back and return to the safe house. The young man unwinds his bandage after he entered the house.

"Well, mate… You are going to have one of the hardest mission to date."

"What?"

Spectre is shocked as he sees the equipments in the dead drop. He immediately takes out the wiring suit and take a closer look on it.

"This is… The suit that Wizards wear…"

"Well… Unlike those, this is for stealth infiltration and combat. Infrared, motion, radar are not going to pick you up, even with your face exposed! Now put this on… Let me teach you."

Ian guides the young man to put on the wiring suit, after putting it on, a smile is formed onto his face, it fits Spectre perfectly. The suit lacks armor plating, The only armor plates are at the shoulders, elbow and knees. The knuckles are braced to pack a punch. The suit also forms a symbiotic link with Spectre as he can feel the suit is "hugging" him, he swings his fists around only to find that he is faster.

"This thing… Is enhancing my strength?"

"Yup, this is our prototype."

Spectre pulls up the mask around his neck, thus covering his face. He then sweeps his hair back and puts on a bandana . The overall look of Spectre with the suit on is slim. It is not bulky, and in fact, he can wear pants and jackets to cover them up.

"Now, put this visor on."

Spectre then wears the visor like goggles. The visor immediately displays informations like a HUD. It also switches into night vision and infrared vision that helps to locate enemies.

"These are some serious gears…" Spectre commented.

"Well, we are going to have a conference with Woodman and the other operative. You don't need to cover your face, that operative is one of your handler."

Spectre is disturbed by the fact that there are more than two people knows his identity other than Woodman.

"Just how many handlers do I have?"

"Two… maybe three..."

"…"

The two guys then walks to the couch with a laptop set up on the coffee table. It is a video conference with Woodman and the other operator known as Dante. Woodman's face is visible while Dante's is not.

"Hello, gentlemen. Spectre get ready for your brief. Academi's agents had planted a few tear gasses in DEM conference hall, they are set to detonate exactly 8pm during a meeting. We want you to scare the hell out of them. Impaling some of them onto walls will do, but we want Westcott and others to wet their pants."

"Let me guess, snipe them?" Spectre asked.

"Exactly…"

Dante suddenly spoked and he continues to brief Spectre.

"But this is unlike the mission before. You might be up against Wizards. Your wiring suit is optimized for stealth infiltration. Their conference room is at the top floor of Tower A."

Ian then hands out a tablet to Spectre and he navigates around to know what Dante is talking about. The DEM office complex is huge, with their own checkpoints for vehicles etc. There are a total of 3 towers. Tower A is the tallest of all with Tower B and C just 1 floor shorter.

The building's floor plan is clearly layout to Spectre and he carefully analyses them.

"There is only one entrance to the conference room. That is a door facing the roof of Tower B, that is at about 500m away. Using the night as cover, you are unlikely to be spotted. When the bombs are set off, all of them will rush out of the conference room. That is your only chance." Woodman then briefed.

"After you have started to fire, you are likely to have Wizards flood your area. The curvature of Building B is smooth enough to make it to be your slide. Of course, if you are spotted by Wizards, we have given you a pair of pistols." Dante added.

Ian then hands the Hales to Spectre who then inspect and reads the manual on operating them.

"Five-Sevens?" Spectre asked.

"These are fully automatic, so look where you are shooting at. They have both IR and green lasers. These are railguns like Javelin. Just shoot at their territory, at about 5 bolts it will be shattered, while Javelin only need 1 bolt. For the case of Ellen, you need at least a full mag for Hale and 3 bolts for Javelin." Dante explained.

"Due to the territory of DEM, direct insertion with teleporter is not viable, insertion will be through land with Alice driving you there. Ian will provide hacking support. Extraction point will be given upon completing your mission." Woodman added.

"With land insertion, we will be placing you 500m away from the checkpoint at 6pm."

Ian shows Spectre the map again. The office tower is surrounded with a large circular wall with checkpoints, between the wall and the office tower is 1km with research, training, logistics and maintenance facilities.

"You will have to sneak in, solo. The night sky is not completely dark at 6, the facilities are pretty well lit, the overall ambient light is enough for you to spot Wizards, so do they. There are maintenance vents in the building which you can make use of to get to the top floor." Dante then added.

"2 hours eh… Shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Alright, Spectre, get yourself familiarized with the equipments. Alice will pick you up right at 5pm." Woodman finishes the brief.

"Affirmative!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's all for Chapter 1. Leave your review or PM, I value your feedback to make upcoming chapters better. Also, please post at my AMA section in the fanfic forums for Date A Live if you have any question. See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, Chapter 2 is here! I know it is pretty fast because I'm kinda free recently. I don't need to work as I decided to take a long break. I will continue to pump out chapters as soon as possible. That's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Double Strike<strong>

Spectre is still familiarizing his visor. Ian then hands him a tranquilizer gun.

"If necessary, use this."

The young man then holsters the gun along with his two gauss pistols. He inserts magazines of both of his pistols and sniper rifle. He then inserts a combat knife, the stripped Javelin, holster, slings and the visor into his bag. Ian is impressed by how Spectre is keeping a low profile.

"Need a drink?"

"Hot chocolate please…"

Ian makes a cup of hot chocolate for the rookie, Spectre slowly drinks it, attempt to ease his mind a little.

"First time doing this?" Ian asked.

"Not really, it just that I used to have a partner on field… Anyway, I can't wait to scare the hell out of him…"

A devilish smile is formed on Spectre's face, as if he is a sadist. But that is also one of the thrills for the undercovers like Ian, for good money, for a just cause are not the only factor for the undercovers. It is the thrills that they are going to have.

The wiring suit Spectre is wearing has give him some weird sense of touch, he knows he is not used to wearing full covered gloves. He even scraped off his fingerprints painfully using sandpaper.

**4pm, Near Ellen's house**

"Damn it, 8pm is a very bad timing for break-ins… If only the meetings are somewhat later…"

The young man with neck length black hair and dark brown eyes is drinking tea at a cafe, his name is Dante, the former DEM Wizard, Adeptus 0. Keeps on looking at the unit of Ellen, monitoring her moves. Her apartment is currently empty, correctly deducing his theory that Ellen is likely to accompany Westcott for the meeting. Dante immediately forward a text message to Ian, providing important intel.

**Back at the safe house**

Spectre is at the other room with the door closed and Ian is using the radio to communicate with Spectre.  
>"Reading you five, you?" Ian asked.<p>

"Loud and clear. Testing encryption latency." Spectre replied.

"Less than 2%, perfect!"

Ian then uses his laptop to put in all the information into the visor, setting waypoints with Spectre testing the visor out extensively at the same time. Ian then receives Dante's message, and relay it to Spectre.

"Hey mate, we have intel suggest that Ellen is likely to be in the office, extraction might be hard."

"Hmph, let them be… I'll just impale her to walls." Spectre replied.

Ian's phone then rings and he answer it.

"Well, boys, time to move out."

"Alright, give him a minute."

Ian hangs up the phone and tells the young man.

"Hey, time to move out. Put on your trench coat."

"Got it."

Spectre puts on the black trench coat, covering his wiring suit, only exposing his lower legs which are easily fooled as black pants and boots. He packs the visor into the bag and carries it. Then winds up the bandage, covering his eyes and then takes the sheathed sword. Ian opens the door and Spectre steps out. He then exits the building with Alice approaches him.

"Spectre, is me."

Alice, the woman with a black short hair and cyan eyes, is the same woman that extracted Ian and Spectre in the last mission. This time, she is driving a black van.

"Alice?" Spectre asked.

"I'll bring you to the van."

Spectre is being led by Alice to the van, the young men then enter the back seat as Alice closes its door and starts driving.

"Let me know when we are out of the city. I need to prepare some stuffs."

"Sure."

Spectre calmly sits back and waits for her to drive out of the city. About half an hour, they are out.

"We're out."

"Alright."

Spectre turns his back, remove the trench coat, unwinds the bandage, puts on his bandana and his visor. Then he attach the slings to his sword, strapping it to his back. He then straps a combat knife at his inner right calf near the angle as well. He assembles the sniper rifle and attach a sling to it, testing out the scope, all ready and set for combat.

"Need a drink? There are bottles of water at the back."

Spectre takes out a bottle and drinks it.

"ETA 5 minutes."

Upon hearing that, Spectre immediately pulls up his mask and adjust the black visor, completely shielding his face.

"Ian!"

Ian back at the apartment is able to hear it as well. He immediately puts on his earpiece and starts to communicate with them.

"Affirmative."

Then, Alice stops the car. The road is empty, with woods right at the roadside.

"Alright, we are here, and guess what, 5:55pm! No cars nearby, checkpoints can't see us from here."

"Wait for it…" Ian commanded.

Spectre places the Javelin to his back, ready to move out. Ian keep looking at his watch, as the final 30 seconds is counting down, his heart races as the difficult mission is starting.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

As Ian counts down, a waypoint is placed by Ian in the woods. Spectre immediately slides the van's door open.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Commence mission!"

Spectre immediately sprints out from the van into the woods.

"Good luck!" Alice said.

The young man has disappeared into the woods. Ian then tells Alice to get out of the area.

"Alice, get out of there."

"Roger that."

With Alice out of the picture, Ian now fully concentrates on guiding Spectre. His laptop is connected with a mechanical keyboard and a separate monitor which he types so swiftly, strings of codes flood the monitor.

Spectre noticed that he actually feel warm in the suit, in fact, it is adjusting itself to keep the wearer warm.

"Wow…"

Ian then speaks to Spectre.

"Spectre, I can see what you are seeing. I'm invading their network now."

Spectre reaches the first waypoint, from there, he keep himself low as he is looking at the checkpoint, two guards are guarding the checkpoint. They look like normal armed guard with helmet, ballistic armor and an Enfield L85A2 assault rifle.

"Do you remember where you are going?" Ian asked again.

"Of course. Observe radio silence until you break in." Spectre replied.

"Affirmative."

The waypoint is set, it is now behind the wall of checkpoint. Spectre ventures to his 2 o clock area. It doesn't take long before he approaches the tall wall. Complete concrete surface and it is very smooth and tall. The top the wall is also protruded, making it difficult to scale the wall.

Spectre immediate looks around, and he found a tree that is taller than the wall, but there is a considerable gap between the tree and the wall.

"This thing enhances my strength eh? Let's try this!"

Spectre immediately sprints towards the tree, and jumps onto the trunk. His speed and the strong traction he gain with the wiring suit. When he is above the wall level, he immediately performs a backflip jump. Time slow down in his vision as he is upside down. The force inflicted is enough for him to pass the wall and then he spins his body, landing at his feet. The move shocks Ian as he has never seen anyone else done that other than Dante.

"This kid… What a monster…" he muttered.

Ian then managed to hack into DEM's network, he then informs Spectre about it.

"Break radio silence. Sick moves kid, got into their network."

"Affirmative."

Spectre keeps toggling his visor, zooming in to look for patrolling soldiers.

"The security is kinda loose for a home base…"

Spectre commented as he failed to locate any patrolling soldiers in the woods.

"It is a tactic, if an infiltrator is found, he or she will have to run from the Wizards and then out of the wall, giving the checkpoint guards to lock down the area. Considering the distance, one would die if being spotted. You are 200m away from the wall, close to the facilities already. Keep moving!"

"Roger that!"

It is already 2 minutes in and Spectre moves pretty fast in the woods due to the absence of patrol units. Until he reaches the end of the woods, this time, the visor tags all the Wizards and patrols. He instinctively keep himself low, keep looking out for cameras. There are also Bandersnatches patrolling. His heart is now racing with the tight security.

There are crates that he can take cover from the patrols, but the way is being monitored by a security camera. Spectre knows if he gets spotted means death and mission failure along with many valuable prototypes falling into DEM's hands.

"Need a little help with that camera?"

"Yeah…"

"You have 10 seconds, get to that place now!"

Ian immediately force all cameras to playback 10 seconds earlier. Spectre immediately sprints towards the crates, taking cover from the patrol. Time slows down in his vision as he races against the time, adrenaline floods his body, sharpening his senses. Behind the crate is a narrow passageway that Spectre can squeeze through even with his sword and sniper rifle at his back.

"Damn it I'm not even close to 700m away from the building…" he muttered.

"There are storm drains if you need some easy way. But we don't know if you can pop off the cover or not." Ian advised.

"We'll have to try then…"

Due to the tight security in the area, the operator has no choice but to go into the drain. In the mean time, Ian managed to get hold of the drain's map and carefully analyze it.

"Get into one of the drains."

The nearest drain is big enough for him to jump in. As another group of patrolling wizards brushes past him. He unsheathes his combat knife and pops the drain cover open, then climbs down with the flimsy looking metal bars ladder, closing the drain cover of course.

"The drains is a complete mess… I have set the waypoint, get to there, use your visor."

Spectre activates the night vision mode of his visor. In his vision, the whole sewer is illuminated, he can see in dark. The sewer surprisingly don't smell bad at all due to the fact that it does not run from anywhere else and there are very little rubbish.

Spectre then moves towards the waypoint, carefully threading his way not to create any noise in the process. However, it wouldn't take long before Spectre encounter his first obstacle.

"Damn it, these gates…"

The gates that catches rubbish is now stopping Spectre from moving. There are no visible maintenance access on the gate. If Spectre has to go through, he'll need to cut these down, but the noise he might generate is unimaginable.

"Do you think they can hear me cutting these down?" Spectre asked.

"Very likely, cut it slowly then. Requiem should be hot enough to melt through them in a very short time."

Spectre unsheathes his sword which is pulsating with arcs of electricity, he places the blade's sharp edge at one of the bars and applies force. Sure enough, the bar turns red hot and it melted, letting the sword pass through. He keep doing this, until he cutted 8 bars. He then moves on to cut out the bars. As the bar separate from the gate, Spectre places them to the ground gently. After 10 minutes, a hole big enough for Spectre to pass is formed.

"Nice work. Now proceed to the waypoint."

"Roger…"

He passes through the hole after sheathing his sword to his back. After that, Spectre slowing threads towards the waypoint. 200m away from the waypoint, another gate now stands between Spectre and his objective. The gate doesn't stop the young man as he cuts a hole to get through again. In less than 5 minutes, Spectre reaches the waypoint.

"Ian, any cameras outside?" he asked.

Ian access the camera's footage and found out that there is a camera outside.

"Wait for it, Wizards are patrolling."

Spectre's heart races as he approaches the cover. Ian is in fact, waiting for the Wizards to be out of the camera's sight.

"A little while more…"

After the Wizards walk passed the drain. Ian hits the command to loop the footage.

"NOW!"

Spectre pushes the cover and gets out the drain. Adrenaline rush forces his body to react quickly. He closes the drain cover and immediately sneak towards the nearest cover, behind a crate, out of the camera's sight.

45 minutes into the mission, Spectre is now only 200m away from the building. The sky is now dark, Building B and C's lights are completely out, while the plaza and Building A's top quarter is still well lit. As seen from Spectre's visor, Wizards are also patrolling the plaza as well. The plaza has some covers for the young man as he keep evading the Wizards and performing silent rolls, slowly he creeps towards Building B.

"Almost there… Just take it slowly, we still have more than half an hour…"

Finally, in 5 minutes, Spectre is now only less than 10m away from Building B's entrance.

"Alright, unlocking that door. Get in there and get to the stairwell!"

"Affirmative."

Ian unlocks the glass sliding door and Spectre immediately dashed in silently. Confirming that there's no one in his way, Spectre immediately pick up his pace and get to the stairwell highlighted in his visor. Spectre reaches the stairwell, opens the door and immediately shuts it. The stairwell is also completely in dark. There is no one in the stairwell at all. The path of the operations is now clear.

"Make your way to the top floor ASAP. I need to unlock the door to the attic."

"Alright."

Spectre pick up his pace again, taking the stairs all the way to the 30th floor. He still exercises caution to avoid any failure.

"Closing in now…"

"Unlocking in 3… 2… 1…"

Ian disables the lock on the stairwell door towards the attic. Spectre exits the stairwell, he is immediately greeted by the cold wind that blows against his face. He checks the time, it is 7:43pm, security within Building B and Building C are virtually non-existent. Spectre checks the back of the building and like what he was being briefed, the building's gradient is smooth enough to slide down, all he need to do his somehow land safely.

He then prone down and checks Building A, the conference room is shut. All the directors are inside, Spectre then recognizes someone as he scans through. He found a woman with long blonde hair and amethyst purple eyes is looking outside of the window a few storey below the conference room. He immediately recognizes the woman being Ellen Mira Marthers.

"Spectre, time to get ready."

"Hell yeah…"

Spectre wields the Javelin, pulling down the bipod to stabilize him aim. With only 5 minutes left on the clock. Javelin starts to adjust its own aim with the built in computer. As the clock ticks down to the final minute. Adrenaline starts to flood Spectre's body, his heart races out with joy.

"Let's have some fun…" he muttered as he zooms in.

**Conference **

"Alright, now we are going to talk about…"

Before the director can finish, the tear gasses detonates.

*BOOM!*

The loud noise startled everyone in Building A. The directors including Westcott are coughing and crying as they realize it is tear gas.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The door of the conference hall is opened and Ellen is spotted running towards the conference hall. In the mean time, a few directors are out and one of them being Westcott.

"Here we go…"

Spectre aims at Westcott's upper arm, he hold his breath and pulls the trigger. As Javelin is a railgun, it is recoilless, achieving perfect accuracy and high fire rate than normal bolt action sniper rifle. The 10cm tungsten spike exits the barrel at the speed of mach 4, still totally silent, the spike pierces through the glass and impales Westcott's arm. The first half of the spike pierces his arm, with the small anchors being stuck in the muscles, the forces sent Westcott flying to the wall with his arm being stuck onto it.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Westcott screamed so hard that the other directors are shocked as they never heard him scream.

"Mr Westcott!"

Ellen rushes forward attempting to check on Westcott.

"Oh no you don't…" Spectre muttered.

He immediately fires another shot, this time the bolt misses Ellen as Spectre intentionally aims it to stop Ellen for a while. The bolt creates a small crater on the concrete wall, shocking everyone at the scene. Ellen recognizes the bolt being the same one that was used to stop the agents.

Swiftly, Spectre takes aim at Westcott's right leg as he positions himself to pull out the spike, the bolt immediately impales his right thigh while shattering the glass window.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Westcott let out another scream. He is being shot twice, so fast in less than 5 seconds.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! THERE IS AN ASSAILANT ASSASSINATING THE DIRECTORS!"

The alarm got sounded and Wizards start to flood Building A. Spectre wastes no time as he attempts to take another shot. Among the wizards, one of them being Tenno Scotts, the candidate of Adeptus and one of the Majestic.

"Woah, someone's daring enough to perform assassinations here now…" he thought.

"Run… RUN! Ms Marthers!"

Ellen instantly deploy her CR-Unit, Pendragon. But Spectre, with his quick aim and fast trigger finger, shoots the other directors as well, impaling quite a few of them to the walls.

"ARRRGGGGHHH, my hand!"

One of them got his palm impaled by the bolt. The other lucky ones got out by ripping their shirt.

"Eat this…"

Spectre now take aim at Westcott's left thigh and fires another shot. The bolt hits Westcott thigh hard and he unbearable pain forces Westcott to shed tears. Spectre can't be detected by others, except for Tenno.

"This electromagnetic force… Railgun? I think I can sense it." he muttered.

In the mean time, Spectre reloads and prepares to finish the job off by sending his final "gift".

"Now… time to change your pants…"

Spectre deliberately aims near Westcott's head and fires. The bolt hits the wall, scaring the CEO so badly that he screamed again. The sighting of the menacing 10cm spike is scaring everyone.

"I have sensed it again… Building B?"

Spectre then fires the last bolt near Westcott's crotch. The spike lands, with Westcott now wetting his pants and passes out due to extreme fear.

"Hey… Westcott! Wake up!"

One of the directors attempt to wake the unconscious CEO. Spectre thought his mission is over, but he is wrong.

"Yeah… Found ya, BUILDING B!"

Tenno immediately fires a bright flare at Building B's rooftop, illuminating the rooftop as Spectre straps the Javelin back. Exposing him to the Wizards.

"THERE HE IS! INTRUDER!"

Tenno fires the missiles from his CR-Unit towards Spectre, the young man immediately Sprint towards the back of the building as the missiles blast the roof. Wizards and Bandersnatches start to rally at Building B. Ellen also flies towards Building B to kill Spectre.

"Get out of there fast! Waypoint set! All cameras disabled."

Ian killed all camera recording to prevent Spectre's photo being taken. Spectre then takes the dangerous slide of Building B. He places the Javelin at his front and slides down. However, a few Wizards who spot him fires at him. Spectre's adrenaline is pumped as very thing slows down in his vision. His focus is so high that he starts to notice the slight flickering on the refresh of the visor's screen. The young man immediately retaliate with the Hales, turning on the IR lasers and line them up. He then, pulls the trigger, firing at them.

Hale fires the smaller 4cm tungsten bolt at slightly slower speed of mach 2, however like he was being briefed, it takes only 4 to 5 bolts before the Wizard's territory being shattered, knocking them unconscious. Even the bandersnatch doesn't stand a chance as its circuitry got destroyed by the piercing power of the bolts.

The young man then positions himself properly, as his feet touches the ground, rolled for a few times, exhausting all the kinetic energy stored. Meanwhile, Tenno and other Wizards immediately saves the downed Wizards. Then, Ellen give chase to Spectre.

The young man disappears from their sight as his jet black sneaking wiring suit allows him to blend into the shadows. Ellen orders the Wizards to fire another flare again.

"Fire the flare again!"

She tagged a waypoint and one of the Wizards fired a flare, illuminating the area again. And Spectre runs as he sees that. He is briefly noticed by Ellen.

"STAND RIGHT THERE!"

Spectre's sprint speed and endurance are ridiculous as he managed to sprint 500m in less than 1.5 minutes. Ellen and Tenno give chase while they are once again out of the flare's range. Tenno sensed electricity in the woods and he reported.

"Target in the woods, Mdm!"

Ellen did not noticed the one that is follower her is Tenno and she ordered him.

"You, intercept towards the ravine!"

"Yes, Mdm!"

Tenno breaks off and flies towards the northeast.

"This just makes my work easier… Carrying 3 weapons of high voltage… I'm not called Lightning without a reason. You may be invisible to all sensors, but you are not to me…"

Ellen's decision making is immediately clear that she is pretty good leader. Ian has placed Spectre's waypoint through a ravine. Familiar with the land features, she anticipated that is where the operator will be extracted, thus sending Tenno to intercept him and forming a deadly pincer strategy. She also wagers that her target is only armed with a railgun and a pair of pistols, completely lack of anything to deal with her Caledfwlch.

Tenno is flying on top of the treeline slowly while Spectre is running. As he spots the green jets from CR-Unit, Spectre thought Tenno cannot see him, completely oblivious to the fact that Tenno already know where he is.

"You think I can't see you? You are terribly wrong…"

Tenno suddenly draws his laser blade and dives towards Spectre, surprising the young man.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The blue light of the laser blade shines onto Spectre, revealing the man in black. Spectre's focus slows time and he pulls out his sword from his back, lining it up towards Tenno's cutting path and swing it, parrying the laser blade away with a loud clash. The impact simply forces the Wizard back.

"What? How?"

Tenno immediately lands, only to see Spectre in a defensive stance with his black sword. The sword is hiltless, shaped like a Japanese Ninjato which is straight, albeit being longer and completely in black, the sword is also pulsating with electricity which Tenno can sense.

"This sword… Managed to stay intact even from a laser blade? But how? Even with electricity power, no way a metal can stay intact in a laser!"

Suddenly, Spectre charges Tenno, swinging his sword at him. Tenno thought the territory will protect him from the strike. The sword connects onto the invisible territory, but what Tenno sees shocks him, the territory cracks.

"WHAT? How?"

The territory immediately shatters like glass. Spectre can sense Ellen is near and he immediately lands a sucker punch onto Tenno, stunning him for a moment. Oddly, Tenno can feel a burning sensation within him. He realises that his soul and mana are being burned.

"Impossible... This guy… He's not human!"

As Tenno staggers, Spectre aims his sword on Tenno's blade hilt, and quickly slice it, severing the sword. He heightens his focus and grabs the laser blade hurling it towards Ellen, the young man then hits Tenno again with his sword's pommel, knocking him towards a tree trunk as he staggers.

With Spectre's speed, he sheathes his sword, taking out the Javelin and turns out its laser. Time slows down even further in his vision as he starts to notice more flickering on his visor. Lining the laser onto Tenno's shoulder, without aiming down and pulls the trigger. The bolt immediately impales Tenno onto the tree.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Spectre quickly flicks, aiming at Ellen and fires another shot. Ellen instinctively controls the territory to block the bolt. However, she underestimate the velocity of the bolt. As the tungsten bolt connects onto the territory, it cracks, surprising her. However, Ellen's prowess as a Wizard is not to be underestimated as she managed to block the bolt albeit forced to the ground by the sheer impact of a mach 4 bolt.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

The pain train doesn't stop for Tenno as Spectre lines his shot up again, impaling Tenno's left arm onto the trunk. The young man then unsheathes his sword and take outs his one of his Hales, firing at Ellen. He deliberately misses all shots as he intended to just suppress her and he runs away.

"SICK MOVES, KID! Now, get to extraction point."

"Affirmative…"

Spectre moves as fast as he can, the wood are relatively flat, allow Spectre to sprint freely without fear risk of injuring himself. In just less than 2 minutes, the Wizards have completely lost sight of the operative. Alice has positioned herself to extract Spectre at a secluded area, with night vision goggles on, she can drive without turning on the headlights. Spectre immediately jumps into the black van and Alice drives off.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

**Back at the woods**

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ellen is checking on her subordinate, who had been viciously impaled by Spectre.

"Yeah… Damn… These things, have anchors."

Tenno tries to free himself, but the anchors on the bolts prevent him from freeing himself.

"Stay put and wait for the medic."

"No, Mdm, just pull this out and I can still chase that guy!"

"What more you can do with this condition?"

"…I can't use my power just now anyway…" he thought.

Is not Tenno's pride as DEM's Wizard that matters, it is the fact that Tenno who is a Psychic got beaten so badly by another Psychic.

"Command, this is Adeptus 1, I have one casualty here, need medical assistance immediately."

Ellen has a close look onto Tenno, recognizing him as one of the candidate for Adeptus.

"Tenno? Tenno Scotts?"

"Yes, Mdm."

His look is stern, with signs of pain. His spirit is unwavered as he is only thinking about the defeat by another Psychic. Then, the paramedics arrive, they cut Tenno out of his standard issue CR-Unit, the team also carefully extract his wounded body with the spikes lodged into him, carefully placing him onto a stretcher and prepare to fly him off to get treated.

"You have done well…"

"…"

Tenno only remains silent as he is sent away, his expression leaves a deep mark on Ellen.

"He is a pretty good Wizard according to his profile, but those anti-territory weapons are too much for one that is not expecting to handle."

Westcott and the other directors who are injured are also sent to be treated

**Back at the safe house-10 minutes after the attack**

Ian and Woodman are on video conference after the attack, both of them are waiting for the good news of the operation.

"We are out of DEM's area, mission accomplished." Alice reported.

"Good work!" Woodman complimented.

"Objective complete, burglary is a success." Dante reported.

"Excellent work, both of you."

The high risk mission is finally over, Spectre finally relaxes as he wears back his trench coat and packs everything into the bag, bandaging his eyes once again. He drinks a lot of water in the meantime, it's a tough night for him.

**Safe house**

Spectre enters the house with Ian immediately shutting the door, the man immediately gives Spectre a pat at the back.

"Nice work, damn your moves are just sick, kid."

"That was nothing."

"But you used that… What if they pick it up?"

"I doubt so… I only used very little of it."

"Well… Refrain from using that next time. Anyway, get a shower, I cooked dinner for you."

The young man do so, taking a short warm shower then comes out with clothes changed.

Ian cooked two plates of fish and chips, one for Spectre and one for himself. He also opens up two cans of beer.

"Cheers. It's legal to drink if a minor is accompanied with an adult. Too bad you are 1 year short."

Spectre gives a slight irritated look and grabs the can.

"Cheers!"

The two guys then drink and start to dig in.

**2 hour after the attack, DEM's hospital**

"You should go back and get some rest Ellen, I'm alright."

"They dare to launch an attack on you right there. I'm not gonna leave, and I won't let them off."

"It's just gonna take a few days for it to heal. Even with realizers, dislocation usually makes problem a bit more serious. It's no big deal."

Lying at Westcott's opposite bed is Tenno, who is gazing out at the ceiling. Westcott recognizes him and call out.

"Hey, Tenno right? Tenno Scotts?"

Westcott's calling alerts Tenno who then gets himself up.

"Yes, Mr Westcott. I'm sorry I could not get that assassin."

"It's okay… You did a pretty good job, at least you stopped him before he can do more damage."

Disappointment can be seen on Tenno's face.

"Just go and rest, there might be something for you soon."

"…"

Tenno remains silent lays back down and tries to sleep.

"You really should go back now."

After many requests from Westcott, Ellen finally gives in.

"Alright Isaac. See you."

"See you."

Ellen exits the ward, leaving Westcott alone. As he lays on his bed, he keep thinking about Woodman's statement, Woodman can assassinate him if he wants to. He clearly sent a clear message. Somehow, Arashi had Woodman not to kill Westcott.

As investigation of the attack goes on, Ellen was sent home. The scene shocks her as the house is ransacked. The security systems are downed, she immediate runs to her computer and found a piece of note.

"Thanks for the files... Such assassination, much fun, 10/10 would do again."

The note it's signed off with "KD", Ellen recognises the initials, with all her rage she shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for chapter 2. Okay, I guess it is pretty clear that the weapons, Javelin, Hale and the sword are specifically designed for Spectre. Let me tease to you guys, there is one more weapon to be revealed soon in future chapters. Thank you guys for supporting me, leave a review and I'll try my best to make better writing. Thank you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, Chapter 3 is out! Wow it took me nearly a month, very sorry guys. I was busy for exams and handling studies. Also, Happy Chinese New Year to Chinese readers. Gong Xi Fa Cai! **

**I believe I have hinted Spectre's identity enough. So I shall reveal him this Chapter. Spirits will come out in Chapter 5 or 6, so please wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The New Bloods<strong>

It's been a week since the attack occurred. Two days before Christmas on Wednesday to be exact. DEM has gathered all evidences they have. A total of twenty 10cm spikes and sixty 4cm spikes are recovered. The mode of infiltration has also been found out as they investigated the storm drains as well, the severed gate along with erratic camera footages.

They also found footage of Academi agent infiltrating into the conference room, thus confirming that the attack is well planned. DEM agents also tortured their captive rival agents only to find out that the attacks are separate. Academi merely planted the tear gas, the attack is carried out by other organization.

"We only planted the damn tear gas. And the one that tried to take your beloved CEO's life? It was Yggdrasil! We were told that Yggdrasil has a new agent armed with railguns. And we called him Lord Impaler, some called him Terminator. All we know is that the man is a fugitive wanted for terrorist attack back in Afghanistan, also a hired gun by Syrian terrorists. CIA refused to tell us anything about it too!"

The audio log is being played and Westcott listens to it carefully.

"KD may not refer to the DARPA chief Kendrick Daniels after all, instead, refers to Dante."

"So the attacks are not the same, Yggdrasil merely used Academi as a smokescreen."

"From the data acquired from the CR-Units, it appears that they are all overloaded. Those weapons are designed to pierce territory, especially the one that fires the 10cm bolts. It is considered lucky to have your territory to block it just in time."

"…"

Ellen only remains silent as Westcott commented.

"So, how's your subordinate selection going?"

"Arrangements have been made for Tobiichi Origami, she agreed to join us, and she is arriving very shortly. As for Tenno Scotts, he was said to be very serious in combat exercise and actual Spirit combat. Jessica's squad calls him Lightning, known for his very fast attacks. I have placed him to spar with another candidate, Andrew Carthy." Ellen reported.

"Alright…"

Westcott now only knows he has to strengthen the ranks of Wizards, putting too much strain on Ellen won't help either way.

**An hour later, Wizards training facility**

Origami is being brought to the base after arriving in London.

"Welcome Tobiichi Origami, I suppose you have a smooth ride?"

"…The security gave me quite a lot of troubles…" Origami said it bluntly.

"Well… It is necessary, someone attempted to assassinate Mr Westcott last week."

Origami only remains silent as she couldn't care less about the well being of the CEO. She knows that DEM is hurting Shido, but the thirst for revenge is only thing that matter to her. But little did she expect that she is working in a team.

Ellen brings Origami to the sparring arena. Tenno and the other candidate are inside a sparring arena. Andrew Carthy, the same Wizard that was at Japan DEM office when Shido rescued Tohka, although he was defeated, his skills as a DEM Wizard is still to be reckoned with.

Andrew is surprised to see his opponent as Tenno is infamous for various reasons.

"Lightning? You gotta be kidding me, the king of let go..."

Tenno only smiled as Ellen commands the two men to spar with their fists.

"You know, you can end this in just seconds by standing still and my fist kisses your face." Andrew taunted.

"Hmph…"

The two enter a stance, with one enters a standard, DEM taught stance while Tenno himself employ others.

Andrew immediately attack first, as he immediate trying to kick Tenno, his kick is immediately blocked and countered by Tenno who punches his chest.

As he staggers backwards, Tenno follows up with a few more punches to his face and then a tornado kick into the Wizard's temple.

"Ugh… How the hell?"

The stance resembles those of Muay Thai, but with strong counters of Jeet Kune Do. The result of the skirmish leaves the muscular and bigger built Wizard to stagger as Tenno aims his strikes at the head.

"That guy, he is vicious…" Origami muttered.

Tenno immediately taunts Andrew to attack, but the Wizard does not do so as he starts to doubt his ability and fearing for another counter.

"Not coming? Well… I guess is my turn now…"

Tenno sprints towards Andrew and performs a breakdance like attack forcing the Wizard to guard his attacks. After a flurry of 4 kicks, Tenno immediately recovers and using Andrew's knee as a stepping stone, climbs up his head and uses his elbow to strike Andrew's head, immediately knocks out Andrew as the man falls to the ground unconscious.

"That's the best you got? Seriously?"

Ellen is amused by Tenno's performance, she is glad that she did not see the bad side of Tenno. As Tenno exits the arena, he is approached by the ladies.

"Congratulations, Tenno Scotts. Welcome to Team Adeptus."

The Wizard is surprised to hear that. He never knew it was a test.

"Wait… I don't remember signing up for anything…"

Before he can finish, Ellen added.

"You get to have a CR-Unit of your specifications."

Upon hearing that, Tenno's eyes immediately open wide as he never expect it.

"Wow… Thanks…"

"Also, meet Tobiichi Origami, our new team mate."

The man looks at Origami, surprised by her young age to join DEM. However, he couldn't care less.

"I'm Tenno Scotts, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The two shake their hand, signifying their new partnership.

"Go to the R&D department. We have more things to do."

"Yes Mdm!"

After Ellen and Origami left, Tenno walks towards the R&D department for his own unit. Although happy, the attack from Spectre still lingers in his mind.

"That guy back then, he is not a human for sure. His power is unique, in fact too unique. The power to manipulate soul and mana. If my guess is correct, he is the only one to end it all…"

**DEM R&D Facility**

"Ah… Mr Scotts, I have been told about the unit you want."

The middle aged woman welcomes the newly appointed Adeptus. Tenno only smiled as he enters the lab.

"Well… Thanks for the trouble, I want my unit to be agile, not bulky…"

Before he can finish, she cuts it.

"I think I have one for you. Our latest prototype unit with something that fits your name the best."

The scientist brings the man to the unit. The unit appears to be an exoskeleton, unlike other units, it is mistaken as a wiring suit.

"Meet Quanta, next generation CR-Unit. Unlike the current generations, close quarter combat is impossible due to the harness and the bulk of the equipment…"

Tenno is mesmerized by the unit. Which is in black with white nodes.

"Also, this unit can generate very strong electricity. We have implemented many EMI and EMP shieldings to prevent the unit frying itself. To keep it light, composite materials like carbon nanotubes are used. Also, due the complexity of this unit, we do not have the suitable biochips to support it, so we have only made one and no other prototypes are made so far."

Upon hearing that, Tenno immediately wants to try it.

"Can I try it?"

"Are you crazy? But wait… You are natural… Sure!"

Tenno puts on the CR-Unit, it is very light, it doesn't put strains on his body.

"Try to fly and move around, I have not activate the lightning system."

Tenno walks first and then activate the thrusters which are located at his shoulders and the heels. With minimal force, Tenno levitates, amazed by how light the unit is.

"Alright, the real test, I'm activating the system."

The woman activates the system and a pulse of electricity is formed on the CR-Unit.

"Woah, is it even safe for me to touch anyone?" Tenno jokingly said.

"Not when it is turned on like that. Now try to blast some targets."

A few targets pop up on the testing field, Tenno stretches out his left and and aims it at the target. A hose of lightning is formed from his palm and obliterates the target. After which, the Wizard tests out the territory functions. The unit is a perfect fit for Tenno.

"I guess this unit is yours. Nobody can use this other than you."

"Wow… Thanks…"

"No problem, congratulations on your promotion."

Tenno is delighted to have his own unit, it is a dream come true.

**Spectre's safe house**

After the attack on Westcott, Spectre himself carried out all operations of installing bugs into DEM figure heads' homes, burglary for intel. Meanwhile, Dante and Ian are calling.

"Are you sure to put him to the final test?"

"Of course…"

"Well... Don't get yourself killed or captured by DEM."

"Relax… I won't."

Ian hangs up the call with Spectre comes back home after a stakeout.

"Hey Spectre, new job. Extraction at harbor tonight. Alice is going to pick you up at 9pm. Get some rest, I'll wake you up later."

"Alright…"

The young man unwinds his bandage, takes a quick shower and goes to sleep. Ian only silently hoped that things can get over for the young man.

"You better not disappoint, Spectre. It'll just speed things up much faster and easier for you."

**Five hours later**

The young man is on the move once again with his signature black jacket along with a backpack containing the stripped Javelin, carrying the sword disguised sight cane, with his face completely bandaged. His ears are plugged with some kind of hearing aid like device.

"All the best!" Alice said.

"Thanks."

Spectre exits the car and moves his way towards the logistic building. The security is very light as Spectre easily moves to the top of the building, assembling Javelin and takes aim.

"Raptor, this is Spectre. Status?"

"Safe. I have a NOD to navigate."

"Good. You are clear now. Move to the marked location."

Spectre turns on the IR laser, marking the location for the operator. Slowly, he guides the operator to the extraction point.

"Alright, got to the boat! Thanks."

The radio cuts off as Spectre sees the boat was being driven off with the operator inside, the mission is a success. However, Spectre senses a disturbance in the air, sensing it as a bullet. He immediately rolls sideways, only for a bullet to create a small crater upon impact.

"Good senses…"

Dante was aiming at the young man's side with a suppressed AWSM sniper rifle to test Spectre's awareness. Although he missed the shot intentionally, he is amazed to witness Spectre's sense. Spectre immediately sprints to take Javelin, with his amazing senses, he immediately takes aim at Dante and fires. Time slows down in Dante's eyes as the 10cm bolt swoops passed his head as he dodges the bolt. In the mean time, Spectre quickly strips Javelin and keeps it into the back pack. Dante recovers and take aim at Spectre, the young man is sprinting at him. Dante takes aim again and fires, the bullet is being slowed down close to a dead stop in Spectre's eye.

He takes a deep breathe, and unsheathes his sword, position it to let the bullet slides, letting the friction to burn out some energy in the bullet. Then suddenly, swing the sword, launching the bullet back at Dante. The deflected bullet shatters the scope, surprising Dante who is not expecting that.

"What in the…"

With the AWSM out of commission, Dante decides to fight Spectre in hand to hand combat. The young man immediately swings the sheathed sword in an attempt to smash Dante's temple. However, the man immediately grabs the sword, stopping it. The strength of Dante surprised Spectre, but the young man slides his hand to grab the handle of the sword and unsheathe it. Spectre smacks the blunt edge onto his fingers. The pain forces Dante to release the scabbard and Spectre grabs the scabbard and moves back.

"That's a pretty sharp blade, you could have cut off my hand…"

Spectre only remains silent and enters a dual sword stance.

"Well game's over, kid… Activate AR-Unit, True-Kusanagi!"

Dante's body is covered in light and black mechanical armors resembling a samurai armor is formed. Dante pulls out a black laser katana with a blade length that is as long as his body.

"Shit…"

Spectre changes his stance again to suit his Iaido fight style, knowing very well that the man before him is a Wizard. Dante charges Spectre, the young man immediately parries Dante's strikes. Dante also moves very quickly, landing a few more strikes only to be parried away. But Dante's strength makes it difficult for Spectre to parry for much longer. The two then breaks off a distance.

"Damn it…"

Spectre's sword suddenly glows in wispy blue with the electricity pulsating from the high frequency blade. Dante recognizes that Spectre is using his power. The young man immediately charges at Dante, the Wizard conjures a territory to stop the blade. Knowing the properties of the sword, Dante uses telekinesis to grab Spectre's wrists instead of letting the blade land. The move works as Spectre cannot land the hit.

Hidden from Dante's view, Spectre is smiling. Suddenly, a ghastly blue spectral projection of Spectre is conjured, armed with the sword slices through True-Kusanagi's left arm parts. Leaving Dante's left arm unharmed with his precision of sword. The action surprises Dante who is not expecting that.

"What!?"

The shock breaks his focus, which frees Spectre. Spectre immediately dashes to Dante's back and severs the realizer module at the back. And then, another spectral projection severs the right arm parts, rendering True-Kusanagi useless.

The swiftness of the process stuns Dante and Spectre immediately breaks Dante's right arm with his shoulder as a lever.

"Arrrgghhhh!"

The pain is excruciating for Dante, who has not being beaten for quite some time. Spectre is not done yet as he smashes the sword's blunt edge onto Dante's left shin, cracking the bone inside. Forcing the 1.8m tall man to kneel down, only to be unceremoniously being kicked hard in the temple by Spectre, knocking him out. Spectre immediately runs back to the car to be extracted by Alice.

"Let's go, a freaking Wizard is here!" Spectre said.

"Got it."

Alice speeds off from the docks, leaving Dante behind.

"Overlord… This is Dante, request for extraction."

The kick is not strong enough to completely knock out Dante as he uses the radio to request for extraction. He knows that his candidate has passed the test. But he has to get out of the place.

"Wow… You really didn't disappoint… Damn, they hurt like hell!" Dante complained.

**The next day at the safe house**

Spectre wakes up and coincidentally to find Alice walks out of Ian's room. An awkward silence ensues with the two of them as Alice never see Spectre's face and Spectre never expect Alice to stay in the safehouse. Also, Spectre has not seen Alice's face.

"What the… Who the hell are you!?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

Ian also walks out of his room, and Spectre asks Ian about this situation.

"What? Ian, she's your wife?"

"Yeah, she's Alice."

Spectre's eyes glow in bright blue and hypnotizes Alice to forget his face. The woman immediately collapses with Spectre supporting her.

"That was… Nevermind…" Ian complained.

"I'm sorry Ian… I have to."

With Ian now supportting his wife, Spectre immediately bandage his eyes. In just a short time, Alice wakes up in Ian's arms.

"Uhh… Did something happened?"

"Sorry Alice, I had to make you forget my face." Spectre apologized sincerely.

"Nah… It's alright. You did what you have to as an undercover."

"…"

"Go and wash up, we are going to meet Mr Woodman." Ian said.

"Alright."

Everyone prepares their stuffs and move out in Alice's car, however, this time it is Ian driving. Spectre dressed up in his usual black jacket and black pants. In just half an hour, they reach their destination. As everyone alights the car in a secluded car park. Ian uses a radio to communicate.

"Overlord, initiate teleportation."

Without warning, the three are teleported to an airship. The crewmen immediately escorts both Spectre and Ian, leaving Alice behind as she is not in the meeting. With the two guys being escorted to room where Woodman, Karen and Dante inside.

As soon as the two enters the room, Spectre senses Dante's presence and immediately on high alert with his hand positioned to unsheathe his sword.

"Hey relax Spectre! What are you doing?" Karen asks.

"That guy was at the docks yesterday. And he attacked me!" he retorted.

"Spectre, remove your bandages."

Woodman's order surprises Spectre, hostility ensues.

"What?"

"Every single one here, knows who you are. There's no point hiding your face and your name here as we know your face. I'm the one that arranged that attack."

Spectre has no choice but to do so, the unwinds the bandage, showing his empty sapphire blue eyes with some dark circles beneath. His chin length black hair is unkempt with them parted above his left eye.

"It was a test, Arashi…"

The young man is Arashi, who has been missing for at least 14 days. Woodman's statement surprises him.

"A test? What test?"

"We have decided to put you into Yggdrasil, you are to become a Wizard." Woodman added.

The young man is absolutely confused, he knows the process of becoming a Wizard.

"A Wizard? Don't be kidding with me, I have never agreed upon that and let alone surgeries!"

"It is much easier for you, you are a man on a mission aren't you? And who said becoming a Wizard need implants?" Dante said.

"That's right, Dante is the one that designed your wiring suit, Javelin, Hale and your sword, Requiem." Woodman added.

Spectre is shocked to hear that, he has no idea that he is being tested for so long.

"Ian is also in Yggdrasil, we already decided to draft you into Yggdrasil before I pull you out. Yggdrasil members are selected by Dante personally, and thus the test."

Spectre doesn't know what to say, as he feel somewhat being cheated.

"And to prove that I can make your mission easier… Activate AR-Unit, SPIRIT!"

Light engulfs Dante forming a black unit that resembles of Ellen's Pendragon CR-Unit but with two blade like wings attached.

"You can see and sense mana right? See it with your own eyes."

Arashi's eyes glow bright blue and he sees the purple Spirit mana flowing within the AR-Unit.

"Mana of Sandalphon… How?" Arashi questioned.

"Dante has been working on replicating Spirit powers. He has been some what successful so far as we can get mana residue easily." Karen explained.

Arashi feels that he has stepped into a gray area. The young man considers Spirit powers sacred, something that only a selected few should have access to. But considering the dangers posed by the Burning Hells. He has to accept the fact that this can be used to defend against the Hell.

"By replicating Spirit powers, I have also replicated yours… The problem is, your powers… Is unique in a sense…"

A platform rises up, revealing a black unit. It appears to be made from carbon nanotubes as muscle fibres. The shoulders and arms are plated, the shoulder plates and arm plates had small upward tipped fins, along with metal tipped claws on his fingers and metal plated knuckles. The body's skeleton is made with coltan-titanium. The boots are also have small claws. Overall, the unit resembles an exoskeleton unlike other CR-Units.

"Place your hand, sense its power."

Dante activates the unit's mana power. Just as Arashi touches it, an image of a shadowy fiend roaring at him is formed.

"Power! Give me the power!" The fiend spoke.

The fiend is none other than Nevermore, the dark fiend with with a triangular pattern of horns and menacing blade horns on the arms. The body is skeletal and it lacks the fire that once burns brightly in his body. Arashi is shocked by this and his eyes involuntarily glows bright blue.

"Nevermore!? How?"

"The thing is, this unit is not stable enough for anyone to use it yet. The last time I tried, it almost killed me. I have a replication of this unit but outfitted with a more stable systems though."

With Dante's explanation, Arashi knows he needs the unit. He now has no choice but to join Yggdrasil.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good, Arashi, you are off duty until you complete your trainings. He is the best Wizard out there even before Ellen started." Woodman said.

"Welcome to the team, Nanaya Arashi, or Spectre. I'm Karakukyo Dante"

The man has a neck long black hair, with a pair of brown eyes, a scar is visible on his left eye too. He reaches out his hand and Spectre shakes it.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah surprising eh? I know some of you may ask "How did Arashi got his hair so long in just two weeks?" or "What the hell is an AR-Unit?". They will be answer in the next Chapter and one of them can be answered by reading Asharoth's fanfic.<strong>

**Remember in one episode of Date A Live 2 there is actually a male Wizard? His name is Andrew Carthy, he is revealed on BD Vol.5's Booklet. So in short, the reason why you see so many female Wizard is due to extensive fan-service! **

**That's all for now. I hope I have more time to pump out chapters. See you around.**


End file.
